


Left and Leaving

by lamentables



Category: Wilby Wonderful
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentables/pseuds/lamentables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Buddy and Duck, the summer before everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left and Leaving

Buddy lay back on the rock and sighed. This was one of the things he loved about the island, the smell of summer - salt and ozone, his own sun-warmed skin, occasional wafts of green from the tree line. He didn't need to look up to know that one of the other things he'd miss about the island was heading his way. Duck MacDonald always knew where Buddy was, always knew when there was something to be said.

"Hey," Duck stood between Buddy and the sun, so Buddy could look up at him without squinting.

"I'm gonna miss this." Buddy watched as Duck sucked again on his popsicle. "Reckon if you try hard enough you can suck all the colour out?"

Duck shrugged, and hollowed his cheeks; Buddy huffed a little laugh to disguise the way that made his breath catch.

"Don't think that works with these shop-bought ones. Not like the ones your mum made when we were little kids." Duck inspected the popsicle carefully, then looked down just as carefully at Buddy. "You ready to go, then?"

Buddy pushed up onto his elbows and squinted out across the water, avoiding Duck's gaze. "I guess."

Duck lowered himself next to Buddy and sat with his knees up, popsicle hanging loosely in his long fingers. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Hey!" Duck was holding the popsicle over Buddy and two fat drops had landed on his shoulder. "That's cold."

"That's the point," Duck watched as the drops merged and started to roll down Buddy's chest. Buddy watched Duck watching, then looked down at himself as the rivulet petered out by his nipple. He felt more cold drips hit his shoulder and soon the strawberry trickle was advancing again.

He looked up. "If that stuff reaches my belly button you're going for a swim. With your clothes on."

Without warning Duck bent and licked the red trail from Buddy's belly. Buddy held his breath. Closed his eyes. Opened them to see Duck raising a questioning eyebrow before licking up his chest to his shoulder, skirting tantalisingly around his nipple.

There was a pause. A moment. A question that was about red ice and tongues and leaving home and being left behind. An answer that was all about lips and teeth, a warm tongue and a cold, strawberry one. A blessing. Ice on nipples. Fingers in hair. A cold, cold mouth on a hot body. A letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meresy's [C6D Porn Tag](http://meresy.livejournal.com/235666.html).


End file.
